The Adventures of Bakura, Yami and Marik!
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: -Title shortened & for kyeewoo!- Join Marik, Bakura and Yami on their adventures to wreck chaos in Domino High! And fall in love at the same time… And what’s Jou’s not so top secret mission? Shounen-ai and Shoujo-ai. BY, KJ, RY and others. ON HOLD!


* * *

The Adventures of the Tomb Robber, Pharaoh and the Tomb Keeper

Chapter 1:  
Prologue

Shiroi: Hi, this fic is dedicated yet again to kyeewoo! :D Since she wrote a Puppyshipping fic for me, I will write a Darkshipping for her! Oh and by the way, Shana isn't here because I wrote this in school. ;P . By the way, this is also my first Yuugiou Multi-chapter fic, I KNOW I'VE PROMISE PUPPYSHIPPING FOR A MAIN PAIRING! But it's giftfic (: . I'll get on it right after this fic, sorry puppyshippers, I'm also one myself, but uhh well… -Sigh-

Summary: Join Marik, Bakura and Yami on their adventures to wreck chaos in Domino High! And fall in love at the same time… And what's Jou's not so top secret mission?

Pairings: Darkshipping (BakuraYami) Puppyshipping (KaiJou/SetoKatsu), Heartshipping (YuugiRyou) and others…

Disclaimer: I do own Yuugiou! –Glares from lawyers- Uhh… Cut that out. I do NOT own Yuugiou… Or else Seto and Jou would be so in love la… X.x

Warning: Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai and OOC-ness! :D

Shana: (This was written after the glitch is fixed) By the way, this was written like, over a week ago? But because of that damn glitch, Shiroi wasn't able to post it. SORRY GUYS AND ESPECIALLY TO KYEE! T.T

* * *

-Kame Game Shop-

Jou sighed and watched Yami and Bakura quarrel, it's been a week since they got their own bodies, and they were still trying to figure out how technology worked. Marik had received his earlier due to Malik's impatience-ness, which left Ishizu no choice but to get Marik's body first. They had fallen in love right away, and the rest? Let's just say Ishizu doesn't wish to talk about it.

He glanced at a corner where his koi, Seto was currently working. Briefly, he wondered how his koi could work with people screaming over his ears. If it were Jou, he would have gone crazy. He eyed Anzu, who was currently chatting merrily away with Mai about some newest fashion magazine. He saw them looking at Seto for a brief moment, before turning away, Jou raised an eyebrow, and walked towards them.

"Ah Jou! We were just talking about Kaiba-kun!" Anzu looked at Jou, Seto raised his head and looked at Anzu and Jou in his usual stoic face. Jou sighed, and gestured for him to turn his head back. Seto shrugged and obeyed. Jou then turned back to Anzu and Mai, Mai was grinning like an idiot, with Anzu sighing.

"So what's the biggie?" Jou asked, tilting his head like a puppy. Anzu gestured to the magazine; it's the world's 10 hottest guys. And Kaiba Seto, as expected, is ALWAYS ranked first.

"Gee Jou, if they knew that you are his koi, you'll be SO dead." Anzu pouted, Mai laughed hauntingly, shaking her head, Anzu raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked, Mai smirked, "please, like Kaiba-chan here would even let them do it." She shot a grin to Seto who smirked back, "yeah, they touch my puppy, and they are so dead."

Jou whistled appreciatively, while a plate was sent flying at his head. He dodged it and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL! WHO THREW THAT?!"

Ryou kept his mouth in a straight line and gestured to the two yamis, who were still quarreling. Yuugi sighed, while Malik and Marik just continued making out. The others continued as if nothing was happening between the two blonde Egyptians. Jou glared at the Pharaoh and Tomb Robber, sure they might not get along, but when it comes to wrecking havoc, they were so together, Jou sighed remembering the first day the yamis went to Domino High.

_-Flashback-_

"_Good Morning class, today we're having 3 new transfer students, please come in." the door opened and Yami went in first, the girls' eyes went big at that, later it was Bakura, they squealed, when it was Marik, they swooned, Jou sweatdropped and noticed Malik glaring at the girls. He snickered, when Seto spoke up. _

"_What are you laughing about, puppy?" cerulean orbs looked at his own honey brown ones, Jou shrugged, "oh nothing, just looking at the expressions on Malik's face." Seto raised an eyebrow at that, and turned to see the Tomb Keeper glaring at their class' population of girls (Counting out Anzu.) He shook his head, snickered then murmured, "I don't want to know…" _

"_Those girls are crazy man…" Honda whispered to Jou, who nodded. Anzu just rolled her eyes at them, thank god she was into girls._

_Bakura and Yami glared at the girls in front of them in disgust, do they not get the idea that they weren't interested?! While Marik noticed the looks his hikari was sending the girls. He snickered slightly, so his little hikari was jealous. He eyed the others, Kaiba was shrugging and Jou was shaking his head. Yuugi and Ryou just carried on normally. _

_Yami and Bakura were having the same thoughts right now, if one could send the insane girls to the Shadow Realm, boy they would, but their hikaris had threatened them that if they send anyone there, they are so grounded. _

_Yami sighed and Bakura continued glaring. _

_During Lunch…_

"_Hey hey! You know… I can show you around the school!" A girl popped up in front of the albino, excitement shown on her face. Bakura was about to open his mouth to reply before his was cut off. _

"_No! Let me!" A second voice cut in, and so on and so forth. They were so in their own catfight that they missed a vein throbbing on Bakura's head. Meanwhile, Bakura sat Yami getting chased by girls too, so maybe Yami wasn't in any better luck then him. _

_His golden question was, where was Marik? It was a rhetorical question obviously, however, a voice cut through his thoughts. _

"_BAKURA! SAVE ME!" called Yami frantically, Bakura wanted to laugh at him, but kept his mouth shut since he is in the same position. _

"_So tomb robber, can we send them to the Shadow Realm already?" Yami asked, annoyed. Bakura's eyes lit up at the mention of the shadows. "Sure!" he cackled and the Sennen Ring and Sennen Puzzle glowed. _

_The glow ceased, and the floor was covered with unconcious girls. Yami and Bakura high-fived each other, but that victory was short-lived. _

"_YAMI! BAKURA!" Came the voice of Ryou and Yuugi, they looked at each other, and gulped. Turning behind to see their hikaris glaring, Seto was with Jou, looking on. For a moment you could see the smirk on Seto's face. _

_And what happened after that, Jou would NOT like to remember it as who knew Ryou and Yuugi could be so loud?_

_-End Flashback-_

Jou shuddered at the memory, it was a scary one. He had never seen them so angry before…

"Shut up you Royal pain in the butt! You're just plainly annoying!" Bakura screamed at Yami, who shouted back, "Oh yeah? Me? Plain annoying?! Right, you might want to see for yourself! You stupid, idiotic…" Yami was cut off by a scream.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" it was Anzu, Mai was looking at her, a little afraid of her koi.

"But Anzu…" Yami began, and Bakura cut in, "Heh, you stupid mortal, you think you can…" He was cut off by a very angry Anzu, "I don't care! JUST SHUT UP!" Jou was definitely sure that everyone down the streets could hear the azure-eyed girl, it was good to have someone to keep the two yamis at bay…

Jou grunted and rubbed his temples, they sounded a lot like himself and Seto back then.

He paused.

He and Seto?! That was it! Jou's eyes glimmered, maybe they like each other! But that way to get them to shut up for life was risky…

Then again, what is the point of life if there is no risk?

* * *

Shiroi: Good, that marks the first chapter! :D

Shana: Hey aibou, what's shakin'?

Shiroi: -covers screen- nothing!

Shana: -frowns- Hey! YOU ARE WRITING A FIC FOR KYEE AND DIDN'T TELL ME?! YOU MEANIE!!!

Shiroi: Sorry… ;O

Shana: Never mind, just let me take part from now on okay? So? How was the fic? Good? Bad? Please review and we'll update! But no flames please. I hate them…

Shiroi: So, see ya next time! Bye! :D

Shana: (After the glitch... You get me... XD) Oh yeah, once again, sorry and this wasn't beta-read, so it's not at all great. Shiroi's rushing through her work, and she's stressed because she has her exams coming up. XD . Cut her some slack, 'kay?


End file.
